User talk:Admiral Aeka
Rules of Editing * Your the third person I need to explain these rules to- Do not sign your signature when editing or creating page. Only at Talk Pages.Olsonman 23:16, 18 June 2008 So who made these rules, Anyway? Who enforces them? I'm Rank 10 and you...are you still rank 5? Anyhow, why shouldn't I sign? Admiral_Aeka Please don't tell me you just insulted me about higher and lower ranks. And besides, I been working for over 5 wikias and every time I been in a page, there was no signature in a page. All the signatures I ever seen was at talk pages. We don't put signatures in pages because imagine a page signed by every user who edited that page. And we put it in talk pages is to show who wrote the comment and what time and date they wrote it. And, i'm in Rank 6. Olsonman 1:43, 19 June 2008 :Well hi Admiral Aeka. :I think you should listen to him. I'm backing him up on that, and I- err... Bureaucrat? Yeah, I think so. Anyway, that's what I am here, and we don't want signatures on pages, just because it looks out of place and kinda unprofessional(Though those ads don't help much either <_<). So, he's right in saying about these rules. And technically I help enforce them... When I'm around >< Also, if you're wondering who I am, NeoBlademanSeedCross would be the name on Lego. And we don't rank people by their ranks around here. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 14:20, 25 June 2008 (UTC) My Claim to Fame OK. I can do that. But I do like to leave my mark, because over the time I've been in Lego.com club, I've formed sort of a legacy. As the #3 Rank 10 and Rocket Game achiever, and also an 8-star Club Master in the old club, I can say that I'm smart. I remember when I was in Rank 2 - you were in Rank 4, and I thought, "Wow, he's cool...." Now, you're probably saying that about me. LOL. I didn't insult you about your low rank - I was in Rank 6 for a lloooooonnnggg time, too. I just meant that I know more about MLN and Lego club than you. Your Friend, (I hope) Admiral_Aeka,Rank 10 MLN Wizz 6733 Transparent Bricks and counting........... How are you sure you know more about MLN than him? Just because you're Rank 10... - Vezon The Piraka 15:56, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Exactly. If I WANTED to, I could try to gather up building supplies. But I'm busy with other stuff, including that silly thing, Real life. It's a bugger. Always interrupting me XD :After time spent with the Network Hunters and the others at MLNO, I've come to learn a lot about MLN. For instance, do you know where to find out when there are updates? :Also, I joined back when Life On Mars was still around. Heck, I think I was even browsing before that. I just spent time playing the games. And I was so high a rank in the club my rank reset itself ;) :And yes, it's good to have that mark. And I still do think you're my friend. It's just... When you question people on rules... Also, please don't remove parts of my sig, it tends to mess up if so XD --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 17:57, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Featured Article AA, You have some mistakes here, but your not supposes to add a feature article unless there is some nominees. And this will happen till GB1 is active once again. NG Olsonman 15:41 3 July 2008 :Corrections; Unless there are nominees and they're voted on, and it won't happen until GB comes back and decides what he wants and tells me :P But yes, in terms of something like that, don't add stuff on a whim, ask if it's ok, but it'll be a voting process first. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 16:10, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Whats GB???? User:Spitfire Ruby Reaper :Great Being#1, one of the admins here, the main admin, though he's never seeming to be here lately :P --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 12:07, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Star Justice Can you click my Space Fuel Plant Gallery Module 114 times?I really need the badge of Honor.Thanks. Echo and Cutup 18:21, 23 December 2008 (UTC)Echo and CutupEcho and Cutup 18:21, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Uh, if you're very cutup and caughtup, echo and cutup, admiral aeka can' give you 114 clicks because he only has 100 clicks.Left by Brandbest1. Join the 28ClicksClub2 today! 12:06, 14 February 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 Dino Scales Do you have any Dino Scales, Dino Horns, or Rough Gems? If so, I am only rank 4 and don't really have anything you need, but could you please bargain with me for them? MLN could you send me a FR please? 17:46, 23 April 2009 (UTC)Mtmerrick Just telling you, he may won't respond because hhe is XTREMELY inactive now. Me.. U think u could give me some Rank 7,8,9 and 10 items?? :Once again, Admiral Aeka is rarely active and will probably not respond to your message. Anyways, do Rank 10 people exist to give Items to those of lower Ranks like you and me? 18:35, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Rank 11 Hey Admiral Aeka, I'm not sure if you have this set to send you emails or not but I'll try it anyways. There are some reports that Rank 11 will be released in the summer, and they are pretty reliable reports (so much so that I can't remember the link :P). Anyways, since I can't contact you any other way I thought that I'd try here. Thanks, and happy editing. Ajraddatz Talk 03:49, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :from where did you hear this Ajr?-- 03:52, March 9, 2010 (UTC)